


The Wonderer

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [9]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: I would sometimes wonder, how things could be





	The Wonderer

I would sometimes wonder, how things could be  
How life could be?  
How we could be?  
At times I wonder, how can it be?

How things could be,  
So wonderful with you?  
So perfect with you?  
So marvelous with you?

How life could be,  
Incomplete without you?  
So bland without you?  
Feel so complete with you?

How we could be,  
More than just lovers?  
More than who we are now?  
How we could be more together?

How can it be,  
That I don’t deserve you, yet I still have you?  
That there could be more for you, but still chose to love me?  
How can it be, that whatever it be, you never gave up?

**Author's Note:**

> How can you have no cape or no costumes, when you’re the one who saved me?


End file.
